Tea Time and Tears
by kuvira
Summary: Following the Yakone incident, Aang and Toph get together for some tea with a side of tears. (just a small oneshot. I hope you enjoy!)


Aang knocked on Toph's office door.

She rose from her seat and opened the door. "I'm glad you're okay."

He nodded. "You too."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Toph walked back over to her desk, picking up her bag, and headed out of the door with the Avatar.

* * *

><p>She sipped her tea. "I'm really glad you came. I know I told you not to, but I don't know what would have happened if you didn't."<p>

"Oh, of course I came. He was too unpredictable." He rolled his mug of tea in between his hands.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged.

"Tell me, Twinkletoes. We've known each other long enough by now." A small half smile formed on her face.

"I was really scared."

Her smile faded. "Oh." She angled her head downwards.

"I didn't know what would happen."

She nodded.

"I wasn't even in control. I had to enter the Avatar State to counteract the bloodbending."

"Good thing for the Avatar State, I guess." She shifted in her seat.

"You're acting weird too." He rested his chin on the heel of his right palm.

"I was scared also."

He listened.

"I have Lin and Su...I can't let anything happen to me, you know that."

He nodded and sipped his chamomile tea.

"I can't even imagine what would have happened- I don't even want to think about it." She shook her head. "One twist of the wrist and he could have killed me. Anyone in that room. Sokka, anyone." She shook her head. "And I _really_ thought I'd be able to do it without you." She cracked a smile and exhaled. "What was I thinking." She sipped her jasmine tea.

"I wouldn't have let him."

She was silent.

"You guys- my friends, are my whole world. I never get to tell you that."

She bit her left thumb nail and nodded.

"I wouldn't be anything without my friends. You guys made me."

"Aang sto-"

"No, I mean it, Toph. You guys and your families are my obligation, too. I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Aang, that's the problem. That mindset is the problem."

He sat back in his chair.

"I can say "I love Lin and Su more than anything, I'd never let anything hurt them." all day, everyday. But just yesterday Lin fell off the swing and cut her knee. It wasn't my fault, but it happened. No matter how you feel about someone, bad things can happen. Bad things _will_ happen. We can talk all we want."

He nodded. "You seem pretty shaken up over this."

"Hell yeah I'm shaken up. It scared the crap out of me. I never once considered that I could be killed on this job."

"I think about it everyday. Every time I kiss Katara and the kids goodbye, I know it could be the last time I ever see them. It breaks my heart."

A tear slid down Toph's right cheek and she bit her bottom lip.

"But we've accomplished so much, Toph. We have so much."

"I know. I just want my babies to have a safe place to live. But after one criminal is put away, another one pops up who is even stronger than the last."

"Our work is never done." He shrugged.

She nodded. "Don't I know it."

"I've never seen this side of you before."

"What do you mean?"

"You're being all...vulnerable...it's cool."

"Aang, what the hell?"

"Sorry…"

She smiled. "No, it's fine."

He smiled too. "Have you learned how to show affection without inflicting physical pain yet?"

She nodded. "Kisses are sort of my thing now. I can't go around punching my kids. Unless I'm a kid and I'm training the Avatar."

He laughed. "I've missed talking about you. You'll have to let me see the girls soon."

Toph nodded. "Of course. They always ask about you. Well- Lin asks about you. Su just kind of says "Aang? Aang? Where Aang?" And variations of that." She smiled. "I think she has a crush on you."

"Who!? Su?" He was grinning.

Toph closed her eyes and nodded, sipping her tea.

"How do you know!?"

"Katara showed her a picture once, and she stared at it for the longest time. Apparently she was smiling the whole time, but I wouldn't know." Her eyes pointed up to the ceiling and she shrugged.

"That's so sweet! I'll have to give her a little Avatar kiss."

"Mmm...I don't know…" She sucked her teeth. "How would the Misses feel about that?" She snickered.

"Oh please. I have some dirt on her."

"Ooo, do tell!" She leaned forward.

"I heard she's a notorious Suyin kisser...like everytime she sees her she plants one right on the cheek." He tapped on his cheek.

"No lies detected."

He laughed.

"I missed this." She confessed.

"So did I. We have to hang out more often."

"When we aren't working." She corrected him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

She held her hand out for a hi-five.

He reached to hi-five her.

She jumped up from her chair and punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Toph, why would you do that!?"

"I was just showing affection, geez." She laughed.

He laughed too as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Your arm got stronger." He winced while grabbing his shoulder.

"Either that or yours got weaker."


End file.
